


【米乔/damijon】重逢Reunion

by 昏天黑地的叶檀 (SmoothCriminal2012)



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothCriminal2012/pseuds/%E6%98%8F%E5%A4%A9%E9%BB%91%E5%9C%B0%E7%9A%84%E5%8F%B6%E6%AA%80
Summary: 是21岁米和17岁乔的甜车有轻微剧情若有bug，私设，人物ooc请见谅不喜勿喷！lofter指路➡️：http://huntianheidideyetan.lofter.com/post/309d6585_1c63c8b51





	【米乔/damijon】重逢Reunion

————

“达米安？” 一个身影突然浮现在空中，达米安抬头仰望那个身影，身后刺眼的阳光迫使他眯起双眼。

来者是一位俊美少年，阳光描摹出匀称矫健的修长身躯，精瘦但绝不娇弱，湛蓝的紧身制服勾勒出漂亮的肌肉轮廓，侧脸棱角分明却又不失一丝柔美。

少年用不含任何杂质的清澈蓝眸惊喜地看着他。

整整七年未见。

乔的身姿优雅，他不再骨瘦嶙峋。眼中少了份稚嫩，多了份属于少年的沉静。他呼唤着他，殊不知自己早已飘到达米安面前。

达米安不再矮小，高挑健壮的身材不自觉给人一种压迫感，七年的艰辛磨平了他尖锐的棱角。他少了以往的傲气自大与不屑，多了份属于男人的沉稳和稳重。深邃的绿眸依旧凛冽桀骜，但是在看到乔时犀利冷俊的气息全然消失不见，只留下无尽的欣喜和一丝不易察觉到的不知所措。

他们本应该迫不及待地分享这几年的经历和各种趣闻，或者担忧地询问着双方，这几年过得顺不顺利。他们各自预演着重逢的场合：可能是在与外星人激烈交战的时候，或者是在街头一个不经意的抬头与回眸。但是当他们真正再次相遇时，那些演绎过无数遍的话语却一句都吐露不出来。

乔闻到达米安身上散发的淡淡木檀香，回想起几年前那个薄雾缥缈的清晨。

那天早晨，露水尚未散尽，达米安便拉着他去山顶的寺庙上香。四周香气氤氲，达米安在炉边安静地点烧三支香，虔诚地闭上双眼。乔笨拙地模仿着他的动作，上下轻轻晃动着香熄灭火焰，袅袅青烟弥漫。乔拿着香高举过头顶作揖，却偷偷睁开眼睛端详着身旁的达米安。他双眼紧闭，睫毛微微颤动，嘴里念诵着乔听不懂的古老语言，让他看得有些痴了。待达米安睁开眼睛转头望向他，乔才红着脸别过头去，假装正在认真念叨着。达米安微微眯起眼睛，却什么也没说。

达米安伸手轻柔地抬起乔的下巴打断了他的思绪，他愣愣地望着他，五官精致美丽得如同一尊希腊雕像。达米安目不转睛地盯着他紧抿的薄唇，两人之间的沉默最终被一个濡湿绵长的吻打破。乔的瞳孔微微放大，但是很快接受了他的贸然举动。

他张开紧闭的唇瓣默许他的侵入，达米安如饥似渴般地舔舐着，逐渐深入，不愿放过任何一个角落。他按住他加深了这个吻，乔沉吟着，大胆地回应着，脸颊因缺氧逐渐变得潮红。达米安毫不厌烦地追逐着乔的舌头，与它交缠在一起，他细细地品尝着他的味道，一股甜淡的肯萨斯农场特有的牛奶醇香灌入达米安的鼻腔。他不自觉在心里暗笑起来。这么多年，他还是没有什么变化。

乔还记得那天晚上，他们在拜祭的神明面前缠绵，月光倾洒进房间，隐隐勾勒出两个赤条少年的身影，只有唇齿纠缠的水声在房间内回荡。

许久，双唇才依依不舍地分开。

“我想你了。”达米安抵住乔的额头，拨开他耳边散落的碎发，眷恋地说道。乔张大嘴巴喘着气，手抚上他的后脑，依恋地拂拭着，默默回应着他。

他们无法拒绝彼此，对方的一切都令他们为之痴狂。

多年未相见的生疏感逐渐消散。两人相拥着，亲吻着，急促的呼吸声交融在一起，暧昧的气息逐渐弥漫开来，达米安引导他来到自己的卧室，微弱的红光从上方倾泻下来，房间内布置和七年前几乎没有任何变化：除了几套必要的家具以外，屋内肉眼可及之处没有多余的物品和装饰。

达米安顺势将他推倒在床上。乔陷入床中，柔软的床单散发出一股经过晾晒的温暖味道。

双手抚上少年被制服紧紧束缚住的健硕身躯，美好的身体曲线尽收眼底，达米安在乔的制服上游走着，漫不经心地描摹着制服上繁琐的花纹，有意无意地触碰透过轻薄的布料刺激着敏感的体肤，乔在他的抚摸下发出轻轻的沉吟。

他们的时间还很多。夕阳的余晖在天边留下一片殷红，另一边辰星若隐若现。微凉的风从半虚掩的窗吹进来，微微撩动起窗帘，属于夜晚的宁静悄然到来。

达米安不久便摸索到制服背部隐秘的拉链，将它拉下去，乔配合的褪下右手臂的布料，曼妙的酮体逐渐展现在达米安眼前。太久没有触碰过这个躯体，他渴望再次品尝到它，然后占为己有。他急切地扒开乔胸前的布料，一抹红晕呈现在眼前，他便伸手捏住那个柔软的凸起。

乔顿时发出一声轻喘，长长的睫毛微微颤动着，蔚蓝的眸子无辜地望着他。达米安感受到对方的目光在不断追随着他的动作。指尖若有若无地捏按着，指甲轻扫过乳尖，在乳晕周围打着圈，乳首逐渐挺立起来。胸前绵延不绝的酥麻感顿时引得乔一阵急促的娇喘，他微微扬起头，将白皙的脖颈暴露在空气中。

左边乳头受到冷落，乔伸手勾住达米安的手，不满的娇嗔着。达米安一声轻笑，用另一只空闲的手推开左肩布料，低头含住他的乳首，舌尖挑逗着微微颤抖的乳尖，牙齿轻轻磨蹭着胸前敏感的肌肤。乔环住他的脖颈，喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声，无意识地挺胸将殷红送入达米安的嘴中。

乔舒适得扭动着身子，不安分的双腿在达米安胯下摩挲，不断撩拨着对方的神经，彼此隔着布料便能感受到双方炽热的体温。

达米安将乔的制服整体褪到腰下。健硕的腹部肌肉在微弱红光的照射下显得格外诱人。灼热粗糙的手掌抚上腹部，指尖游动在敏感细嫩的皮肤上，引起乔一颤栗。

“唔......”乔紧闭上双眼，汗水打湿碎发粘在前额，红润的唇瓣微张，呼吸声逐渐急促混乱起来。

他迷情意乱的样子逐渐勾起达米安的欲火，他将乔翻过身。脑袋陷入柔软的枕套，乔将鼻子探上去深深地吸了一口，蓬松微凉的枕芯散发出淡淡幽香，环绕在口鼻周围，灵敏的氪星嗅觉还捕捉到一丝……属于枕头主人的气息。他贪婪地大口呼吸着，仿佛想将那令他沉醉发狂的气味深深埋没在肺部。

达米安抚上乔背部美好的沟壑，一路向下，最后将制服褪下至臀部，指甲轻轻擦过湿润的股缝，揉捏起饱满富有弹性的白湛臀肉。乔埋下头呻吟着，耳尖逐渐红起来。

穴口源源不断流出液体，沾湿了达米安的手，他按捺不住终于插入一根手指，温暖包裹着他，下身逐渐躁动起来。

“啊......哈......”乔忍不住张口娇呼着，双手抓住床单，微微拱起腰，嘴里无意识地哼哼着，收缩着穴口夹紧了他的手指。陌生的感觉让乔不安地扭动着臀部，体内流出的情液浸湿了他的双腿。

达米安顺势将手指推入更深，途中轻擦过体内深处的某一个点，乔触电般突然抖动了一下，并下意识夹紧双腿。肩胛骨随着急促的喘息上下扇动着，如同天鹅微张的洁白羽翼。他暗自欣喜，默默记住了那个位置，将手指退出来，再推入两根。穴道被逐渐撑开，隐隐刺痛着，体内随即分泌出黏液润滑着甬道，减轻了刺痛感。达米安在心里默默估量乔的承受能力，稍许又加入一根手指。乔吃痛地叫出声，转头用泛起水雾的眼睛央求似地望向达米安。

“稍微忍一下，一会儿就好。” 达米安抚慰道。

肠道死死含住三根手指，使得达米安动弹不得，他微微皱眉，还是太紧张了。

“身体放松一点。”他低语着，俯身啃咬起乔敏感的耳朵，灼热的吐息从身后扑面而来，撩拨着耳内敏感的神经。乔反射性向旁边缩了缩，红着耳朵将脸埋进柔软的枕头里，双手乖巧地搭在两侧，紧绷的身体缓缓放松下来。

达米安奖赏性的在乔的后脑上啄了一口，手指却又往内探进了一分，乔从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，逐渐挺立的阴茎已经渗出一些前液。

达米安开始缓缓地抽动起手指。

“唔嗯......”乔紧咬着嘴唇，脸憋的通红，试图将娇吟声吞回肚子里。

达米安逐渐加快手上的动作，并侵入更深。乔的呼吸急促起来，声音在枕头里模糊发闷。当达米安碾压过他预先找到的那个点时，乔触电般地弹跳起来。

“啊……！！”

他满意地看着情液顺着穴口如同泉水般往外流淌，沾湿了洁白的床单。

达米安待做足了扩张，便抽出滑腻的手指，体贴地从床头抓来一个枕头垫在乔的腹下，抬高起臀部。他随即插入阴茎，性器顿时被温暖潮湿的内壁包裹住。

“呃……”乔陡然喘息，胸口剧烈地起伏，双手不知所措地死死扣进身下的床单，将平展的白布勒出皱痕，力道重得几乎要将其撕裂。

“达米安……！” 未知的恐惧如同无数小虫攀上全身啃咬着他，体内从未进入过如此巨大的物体，穴口瞬间被撑开，乔全身肌肉骤然紧绷，剧烈颤抖。眼角不受控制地溢出泪水，他慌乱地哭叫着，指骨逐渐被勒出红印。

“还是太紧了。” 达米安被夹得难受，吃痛得退了出来。他伸手探向旁边的木质抽屉，胡乱地翻腾寻找着什么。乔枕着头迷迷糊糊地望向他，泪水还在眼眶中滴溜溜打着转。

稍许，微凉的液体涂抹在股缝周围，穴口受到刺激微微抽搐了一下，一些润滑剂顺着穴口流入体内。达米安的性器前段也粘了些润滑，再次侵入。

有了额外的润滑，乔感受到疼痛逐渐减轻，臀肉被缓缓撑开，但是胀痛感仍然在不断折磨着他。

达米安在他的脖颈，肩胛骨，背脊沟落下细碎的亲吻，身上的动作却没有停止下来。一只手插入他浓密的发丝中，安抚着他，另一只手按住他的腰。

“达米安......求求你，别……啊！！！”

他不顾乔的轻声乞求和细微的哭喊，将性器逐渐推入体内，肠肉内壁的褶皱被舒展撑平。乔满脸通红，眼泪汪汪，唾液不受控制的顺着滴落下来，他微蹬着腿，抗议着，试图让他出去。达米安别过头，托起他的下颚，安抚性地磨蹭着他的唇，轻声道歉着，随后再一次挺入。乔闷哼一声，立刻抽噎起来，泪水像断了线的珍珠不断滴落下来，达米安心疼地吻走乔脸颊上的泪水，啄去眼角的泪珠，低声鼓励道，“你做的很棒。”

乔绷紧肌肉，竭力掩饰自身的颤抖。达米安极为缓慢地顶弄起来，体内深处的润滑剂混着白浊从洞口流出。不久后，绵延不绝的快感随之而来。

“啊...啊...哈...达米安......” 乔面色潮红，紧皱的眉头逐渐伸展开，舌头微微吐出，发出愉悦的呻吟。达米安逐渐开始加快顶弄速度，一遍遍刮擦过他的敏感点。阵阵酥麻感从交合之处传来，袭遍全身。

”啊，啊、啊……” 乔紧紧抓住床单，翘起屁股迎合着他。眼神逐渐迷离失散，快感争先恐后地侵入大脑。他不知觉地伸向自己肿胀的阴茎，待刚出碰到便被抓住手。

“不可以。”达米安将他的手扣到头顶上方，随即握住他的阴茎上下随着律动撸动起来。乔顿时发出哭喊，身体被彻底地打开，他剧烈颤抖着，眼泪打湿床单，唾液不断流淌下来。

“呃，要...受不了了……求、求你......” 乔瞪大那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，摇着头，朝他吐出求饶的话语。

达米安听罢，暗自坏笑，加快了抽插速度，继续变化着方向逗弄着敏感点，水渍一路蜿蜒到背部沟壑。快感如打开的闸门般汹涌而至，乔的阴茎翘立，颤抖地射了出来。他痉挛着瘫软下去，双眼一时涣散失焦，迷失于强烈的快感中。

“...达米安，床单……”

“没事。” 

炽热的温度贴上背部，达米安从身后环抱住乔，紧贴自己胸膛，将整个人从床里抱起来搂在怀里。两人跪在床上，达米安岔开他的双腿。阴茎仍然埋没在体内，这大幅度动作让还在高潮余温中的乔惊叫出声。汗珠浸湿的背部贴上同样汗水粘腻的胸前，达米安绵延的吻落到乔的脖颈上。刚经历高潮的身体异常敏感，他稍微一触碰便引来乔一阵阵颤抖与呻吟，胸前两点随着呼吸上下剧烈起伏着。

乔的脑内一片空白，绵延不绝的酥麻感从全身传来，他仰头靠在达米安宽阔坚实的肩上，床头上方挂着的武士刀映入眼帘，他微微愣出了神。

“达米安，啊、哈，你…以后还会......教我练剑吗？”

达米安抬头顺着他的目光望去，稍稍停顿下来。在他们相遇之前，他用这把刀残忍地夺去不计其数的性命，沾染过的鲜血甚至让他的父亲为之战栗。但是他从来没有告诉过乔，在遇见他以后，他再也没有嗜杀过任何生灵。从此他引以为傲的杀戮工具便成为对誓言和信念至死不渝的守护和承诺。

他想起乔以前总是缠着自己想学剑，抓着他的披风万般期待地看着他，而达米安总是嬉笑着逗弄他，最后气得乔满脸通红不停追着他打。

而那一次他以为自己永远失去了他以后，达米安万般后悔当初自己如此幼稚的行为。他只好更加珍惜曾经与乔相处的每一时每一刻。

达米安鼻子微微发酸，眼里的泪光一闪而过。他有万千语句欲倾泻而出，可是此时他只是紧贴在身边，握住他的手，微微哽咽着，答道：“当然可以。”

他再也不能失去他，不会再有第二次了。

乔以为自己听错了，达米安从来不哭，也不会轻易流露出脆弱的感情，可是氪星感官不会出错。

达米安紧抱着乔，片刻沉默后，他开始抽插起来，他的动作像是要将整整七年的情感一股脑地倾倒出来，将他淹没。乔的注意力被强行转移回去，刚软下去的性器不久又硬了起来，惹得乔发出一声低吟，他伸手胡乱地揪住达米安的头发，扭头索求亲吻。达米安热情地回应着他，一手再次抚上早已肿胀不堪的乳首，轻轻揪住乳尖揉捏着，变换着方向叩击着。另一只手摩挲着乔敏感的体肤，从腹部蜿蜒上来，环住柔软的腰腹。

情液不断从股间流出，浸湿了达米安的制服。乔高高抬起头，扬起脖子，如同一只垂死的白天鹅失声呻吟着，最后在逐渐急促变调的喘息中再一次射了出来，痉挛着向前瘫倒在床上。

“嗯……”

达米安将阴茎抽出，带出的黏腻情液沾染到早已湿透的裤子上。他开始褪下自己的衣服，健康的古铜色躯体逐渐从严实包裹的黑色制服中展现出来，乔隔着空气便能感受到他起伏有力的坚实肌肉。

乔沾染汗渍的头发凌乱地耷拉在脸上，他微张开眼，望着达米安。他完全无法与他和曾经那个瘦弱矮小的孩子联系起来。达米安转过身，身侧一道道触目惊心的疤痕映入眼帘。乔难过地看着那些纵横交错的伤口，尽管它们早已愈合，惊悚瘆人的痕迹却时刻刺痛着乔，仿佛千万小细针刺入心脏，隐隐作痛。

他瞥见达米安身后背后的一道伤疤，它完全不同于其他的刀伤和刺伤：细小的分岔劈裂开皮肉，裂口周围的皮肤呈半透明状，体内的血管若隐若现，创口内有明显灼烧的痕迹，即使时间已久，内部依旧殷红中透着焦黑，皮肉微微往外翻着。这并非寻常武器所能造成的伤害。

而他对此再也清楚不过了。

那一次，他们困在外星，他的超能力失灵，而源源不断的敌军四处涌现。达米安在战斗中逐渐体力不支败阵下来，武士刀被挑飞，他便反射性地环抱住乔，将自己的背部暴露在敌人刀口前。乔当时什么都看不见，只听到皮肉绽开的闷响，他闭眼等待着痛苦的闷哼和嘶叫声，可是除了撒到脸上的鲜血和滋滋响的焦糊声，他什么也没有听到。

事后，达米安沉默地包扎着那道瘆人的伤口，消瘦的手上满是血渍，却丝毫不关心，似乎他只是在地上不小心跌倒了而已。乔的喉头苦涩，眼泪润湿了眼眶，小声抽泣起来。达米安疑惑不解地看向他，你哭个啥？敌人连碰都没碰到你。乔听罢，捂住脸，微微颤抖，温热的泪水从指缝中流下。你没有真的伤到吧。达米安收敛起笑容，担心起来。他拨开他的双手捧起脸仔细地检查起来。乔看着他如此迟钝没有一丁点觉悟的样子，反倒哭得更厉害了，留下达米安一人不知所措地呆愣在那里。

“混蛋......”乔小声咕哝着。

炙热贴上身体，达米安将乔正面抱起，他一丝不挂，湿漉漉的身躯暴露在冰冷的空气中，他微微发抖。突然的失重让乔下意识的双腿紧紧环绕住他的腰，穴口被这个动作撑开，灌入凉飕飕的空气，他哆嗦着倒吸一口气，而这个尴尬的姿势恰好让达米安滚烫的阴茎抵在了自己的股沟处。

“扶稳了。” 达米安说罢，便稳稳地托起乔的屁股抬腿朝门口走去。他避开了敞开的窗户，选择了阴暗无光的走廊，以免路过之人不经意探入房间看到不该看到的景象。

股间的水不断流淌下来，润湿了阴茎，一路滴落在价格昂贵的地毯上。乔脸色通红，羞耻地将脑袋埋进达米安的胸前，尽管屋子里并无他人，他仍然觉得房屋内高挂的油画人物用无数只眼睛在盯着他，无时无刻地审视着他。而意识到这一点，他将头埋得更深，脖子泛起红晕。

达米安开始走上台阶，途中每一次颠簸，阴茎磨砂着穴口处，浅浅的探进去又快速吐出。乔便是一路急促的娇喘，他伏在达米安的身上根本不敢乱动。

“达、达米安…啊……快…快放我下来......”乔极力组织着语言。

达米安顿时一松手，乔惊叫出声，重力让他一屁股坐上阴茎，顶到从未到达的深处。

“啊！！！！！” 被深深的贯穿，乔泪如泉涌，为不让自己掉下来他只好紧紧抓着达米安。阴茎整根深入进去，卡得乔动弹不得。

“你这个混蛋......嗯啊！！！”乔面色通红得仿佛要滴出血。

达米安继续迈开步子，持续的颤动让乔娇吟不断，眼泪不受控制的掉落下来。达米安将他抵在卫生间的墙壁上，冰冷凉意从背脊袭来，乔随之打了个寒战。

“一直都是你在爽，我连射都没有射出来，到底谁才是那个混蛋，嗯？” 他低沉着嗓音威胁到。

达米安直勾勾地看着他，乔被盯得脸颊通红，羞耻地垂下头。

这些年，他们实在失去了太多太多。

“……对不起。”

“你想怎么补偿我，嗯？”

他们再也经不起哪怕一丝小小的失误，再也承受不起任何方式的分离。

乔用蚊子般细微的声音在他耳边小声说着。些许，达米安低声答应。

达米安双手将乔的臀瓣拖住，待他在墙壁上找到一个支撑点便开始大幅度顶弄起来。乔差点失声尖叫出声，急忙咬住自己的双唇，尽量不让任何声音从喉咙里出来。达米安每次狠狠地操进去，乔身体跟着他大幅度在空中晃动着。由于只有两个支撑点，乔的身子大部分处于悬空状态，手指死死抓住安壮硕的背脊，勒出一道道红印。

“唔嗯......嗯...嗯...” 乔绝望地咬住自己的嘴唇，细碎的呻吟不受控制地从唇齿间流出，他颓废地闭上早已红肿的眼睛，放弃抑制眼泪。

淫靡的水声让乔的脸颊发烫，他甚至下意识的双腿紧紧夹着达米安的腰侧。达米安捏着他那结实的的臀肉，肆意挤压着。后穴被含着的那根粗大的阴茎撑得微微翻出红肉。乔的下身一片泛滥， 酥麻感如同触电一般袭遍全身，他此刻下意识地想张口惊呼，但用尽全力吞回肚子里。

臀肉与囊袋发出的撞击声不断刺激着乔的神经，交合处的水声愈发愈大，乔再也受不了，身体内一阵痉挛，他突然夹紧臀部，一股粘稠的热流从穴道深处流出。一种眩晕感充斥在脑海之中，乔被迫张开嘴重重地喘息一声，然后仿佛意识到什么似的赶忙捂住自己的嘴。

达米安得逞似的咧开嘴笑了，抬起左手在乔的屁股上抽了一下，落下了一个浅浅的红印。

“你要接受惩罚哦。”

“啊......！”乔的身子猛地颤抖起来，穴口收紧牢牢地含住了那根阴茎。肠道随之又分泌出的更多的粘腻润滑的液体。

达米安抽出阴茎，乔脱力般摔软下去，他赶忙伸手将他扶起来，然后打开浴池的水龙头。水雾缭绕，闷热得让乔意识恍惚。温热的水淋上两人，打湿了全身。达米安将他正面扣在浴池镜子面前，乔惊恐地看到了自己的模样：脖子上的片片红印与胸前的抓痕，眼睛因情欲而涣散，红润的双唇张合着，仿佛十分享受这一情事，欲索求更多。乔羞耻地别过头。达米安将腿深入乔的腿缝之间，强行张开他的双腿。他与镜子死死压制住乔，使其动弹不得，

达米安掌住乔扶住镜面的手，另一只手抓住他的手放到腰侧防止他伸手撸动自己的阴茎，他扣紧他的腰再次操入。

“嗯啊啊啊啊不要了！受、受不了了......”

乔的阴茎早已红肿软下来，胀痛着。他哀嚎着，摇着头，被蒸气涨红了脸，但是却不自觉地往镜子里看，就像几年前那样偷瞄着达米安。他的轮廓分明，头发有些许白发...他才发现那几根隐秘的白头发，被水和汗水淋湿的几撮毛发贴在额头上，格外性感。他端详着他，直到对上犀利的双眸，才脸红别开目光，闭上眼睛。

“乔....睁开眼睛，看着我。”低沉的嗓音回荡在耳边，压迫感袭来，这次达米安并没有像几年前那样沉默不语。

感受到目光不断盯着他，脸红得发烫，乔微颤着睫毛睁开了眼睛。

隔着淋溅下来的水，乔看见达米安温柔地注视着镜子里的自己，达米安不再冷峻强硬，眼里尽是温柔。此时四周仿佛沉寂，全世界只剩下彼此，彻底将自己托付于对方。

他不愿意再将他轻易放走。

“乔......乔......”

达米安用低沉而充满磁性的嗓音呼唤着他的名字，他突然握紧乔的手，逐渐加快胯部的动作，重重的喘着粗气。沉闷的撞击声和两人的喘息声交叠在一起，与周围哗哗的水声交融在一起。 他掐住乔的腰，每次整根退出，再更深的操入。

“嗯、哈、哈，太、太深......嗯、嗯，求......啊、啊、啊、不要......！”

刺痛感由深处袭来，他奋力挣扎着，试图拱起腰不让他进入如此深的位置，可是达米安死死将他压在怀里，前面的镜子又挡住了他的去路，他只能呻吟着吐出破碎不成形的语句，不断恳求着他。达米安将头埋入他的脖颈。乔垂下长长的睫毛， 意识逐渐游离开来，他只感觉到温热的唇在自己脖颈上开合着，痒痒的，达米安可能在说着些什么。之后，他猛然朝体内深处的一个小口撞去。

“——呃啊！！！！！”  
乔身体剧烈抽搐着，差点直接跪软下去，达米安扣住他得以没有摔倒在地，他的眼泪大颗大颗滚落下来，红肿着眼睛无助地哀嚎着。只能任命让达米安在自己体内放肆的顶撞。

达米安认准那个小口狠狠地操了进去，然后开始小幅度剧烈顶弄起来。

“啊、啊、啊、啊、哈……！”他疼得再也吐不出任何词句，只是大张着嘴，眼泪像断线的珍珠不停地往下落。呻吟声逐渐拔高变调，乔如同溺水的鱼般张大嘴巴，快感和酥麻感袭遍全身，他摇着头呜咽着，眼神涣散地看着镜面。意识逐渐飘飘然，眼里沾满情色的水雾。

达米安发出阵阵低吼，手上的力道逐渐加深，勒出隐隐淤青。

他如野兽般低吼着射了出来，一股滚烫的精液灌入体内，填满一切。乔声嘶力竭，什么都射不出来了，只有些许白色浊液挂在阴茎前头。

事后，乔只能恍惚得感觉到达米安笨拙地抱着自己，担忧的看着他，在耳边喃喃着，气息喷吐到耳边，一阵痒意，但乔已经听不清他在说些什么话了，他迷乱的思维跟随失焦的视线一样失去方向。

在彻底昏睡下去之前，他感受到温热的水淋溅到身上，达米安仔细地在淋浴头下清洗着他。乔微微扬起嘴角，疲惫地合上双眼。

我永远不会再次与你分离。

【END】

———————————————————


End file.
